A Soul Among the Stars: Desperate
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: The sequel to A Soul Among the Stars: The Blazing Star. Wolfpaw becomes a warrior, but not long after his life becomes a desperate, confusing mess.
1. Our Cats (Clan Cats and Kittypets)

**Cats of the Desperate Book:**

Same as last time…

….with kittypets added!

 _Kittypets:_

Troy (light brown tabby tom)

Hera (ginger she-cat)

Apricot (creamy peach colored tabby tom)

Coco (chocolaty brown she-cat)

Marshmallow (white tabby tom)

Autumn (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Randy (black tabby tom)

Sooty (ash-gray she-cat)

Brick (red-brown tabby tom)

Shadow (black she-cat)

Berry (creamy tabby tom)

Fox (ginger she-cat)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue (Desperate)**

"Wolfsoul! Wolfsoul!" The cats of Stealthclan cheered.

Firestar looked at Bluestar. They were looking at the clan through the Starpool. This was an important day.

"He should have been made a warrior long ago." The flame colored tom meowed.

"I agree, Firestar, but it was Brightstar's choice to make. She rules Stealthclan, not us." The blue-gray she-cat reminded him.

"I know." The tom replied, his green eyes looking up at her. "It's amazing that we still have control of the Starpool. If more Dark Forest warriors come, we're done for."

"Then we had best hope that they don't send more." She meowed. "Losing Tallstar is enough."

"More than enough." Firestar corrected her.

"The cats of Starclan fight with the best of their abilities." Bluestar murmured. "If we lose, then the Dark Forest can attack the clans more easily. We can't let that happen."

"Tigerfang already attacked a cat away from the Dark Forest." Firestar's eyes narrowed. "He nearly killed Bramblepatch. You saw what he did."

"Bramblepatch hasn't died yet and he's a fierce fighter." Bluestar stated. "He'll be very useful to the clans when the final battle comes."

"But when is the final battle?"

Firestar's question was left to float among the stars, unanswered for now.


	3. Chapter 1

The Twolegs came into the territory the day after he became a warrior. Every cat was worried about what would happen. Patrols were forced to hunt at night rather than day. Twolegs left footprints everywhere.

It was nearly moonhigh, the night that the Twolegs came. Wolfsoul and Whiteflame were hunting as a pair. Only two cats were allowed to hunt at a time now, due to the possibility of being spotted or caught by Twolegs.

Wolfsoul narrowed his eyes as he stalked the unsuspecting mouse before him. Now that prey was scarce because of the Twolegs, he was happy to see it. He leapt into the air, landing on top of it. He swiftly bit its neck. Picking up his catch, Wolfsoul spotted his friend. Whiteflame had one mouse and a thrush.

He nodded to the white warrior to go back to camp. His friend nodded in agreement. They padded back through the undergrowth, careful not to make any noises that would draw attention to themselves. They went through the thorn barrier and dropped the fresh-kill in the pile.

"Phew." Whiteflame sighed with relief. "I was so worried we'd get caught."

"Yeah, me too." Wolfsoul admitted. "We got lucky."

Before his friend could respond, an orange light filled the sky, followed by crackling noises and a burning smell. The two cats glanced at each other in alarm.

The Twolegs had lit the forest on fire!


	4. Chapter 2

The two friends looked at each other.

"Let's get them out of the camp!" Whiteflame told him.

"What about the Twolegs?" Wolfsoul asked.

"I'd rather find them than burn." Whiteflame responded.

Wolfsoul yowled as loud as he could. "Fire! Get to the lake!"

Cats began pouring out of the dens. Whiteflame double-checked to make sure that no one was in them. Then the group of cats headed for the thorn barrier, now choking on thick, black smoke.

Wolfsoul stayed in the back making sure they all got out. Once they did, he entered the now-flaming tunnel, trying not to brush the sides. He saw something right outside the thorn barrier. It wasn't the forest, but some Twoleg thing. Some kind of trap. The Twolegs were there.

Wolfsoul coughed and backed out of the tunnel. He went into the center of the clearing, where nothing was burning, except for the dens surrounding it. Wolfsoul began to panic when he saw the thorn barrier tunnel collapse into a flaming pile of brambles. He was trapped inside the camp.

The heat was cooking the fresh-kill next to him. It got so hot that he had to move away from it. Wolfsoul was beginning to think that he wasn't going to survive this.

Suddenly, water poured over one of the camp walls. _Should I be happy that's here or worried that I can't swim?_

The water reached the camp floor and began filling it up. The water was up to his chest when the fire around the camp getting put out. He waded towards the thorn barrier. It wasn't on fire anymore.

He reached it and pushed through the hot brambles, the smoke blinding him. He closed his eyes and pushed so hard that he went through it. He opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't on the forest floor. Then he remembered the Twoleg trap. _Oh great Starclan. I'm a mouse-brain._

Wolfsoul was the door click shut. He growled and tried to break out of the cage, but he couldn't. He felt his cage get lifted into the air. He looked through an eye sized hole in the back of the cage to see that he was being carried away from the camp. He saw his clanmates watching in shock.

He let out a growl and gave one last effort with all of his strength to escape. He couldn't.

"Wolfsoul!" Whiteflame yowled.

"Whiteflame!" He meowed frantically.

The Twoleg didn't stop walking away from the Stealthclan cats. They reached the old Thunderpath, where a Twoleg monster was waiting. It was roaring, ready to leave. It put his cage on the floor of the monster's belly. The Twoleg sat behind that spot. Another Twoleg was sitting in the spot to his left, holding some black round thing. The Twoleg that took him closed his door.

The Twoleg monster let out a roar and began moving down the Thunderpath.


	5. Chapter 3

Wolfsoul let out a pitiful mew. He had to get out. He wasn't going to let these Twolegs turn him into a kittypet! He scratched at his cage. One of the Twolegs grabbed his cage and tilted it so it could look at him. He flattened his ears, unsheathed his claws, and growled.

The Twoleg said something, but he couldn't understand.

The other one answered, but again, Wolfsoul didn't understand.

The one holding him put its forepaw to the front of the cage. Wolfsoul moved a paw with claws out towards it. He stabbed his claws into the Twoleg's skin. It yowled in pain and pulled back.

The Twoleg put the cage back on the floor again. Wolfsoul lay down, having given up on escaping for now. He closed his eyes, wishing it was only a nightmare.


	6. Chapter 4

Wolfsoul opened his eyes and got to his paws at sunhigh the next day. The Twolegs got out of the monster and left one of the glass windows cracked open a little. He waited for awhile before they came back and loaded something inside. Then they began moving again.


	7. Chapter 5

Two sunrises later, he finally got taken out of the Twoleg monster. They had reached some kind of Twoleg nest, but it didn't look like a home. His cage was carried inside. The Twolegs that caught him had a small talk with another, who handed them some thin green stuff with a picture of a Twoleg in the middle.

They handed his cage to her and left. The she-Twoleg took him to another den. There were no cats in there. It was just him. She opened the cage.

Wolfsoul darted out, happy to be free from it. He didn't know how far away he was from the clans, but he knew that he was going to get back somehow. One way or another.


	8. Chapter 6

After a great many heartbeats, the door to the room opened and two people walked in. One was the she-Twoleg in charge of the nest and the other was also a she-Twoleg, but she didn't seem to live here.

The Twolegs exchanged a few words and seemed to come to an agreement of something. Wolfsoul watched them curiously, wondering what was happening. Then the newcomer reached down and picked him up.

Wolfsoul flattened his ears and unsheathed his claws, growling defiantly. He swiped his forepaw across the Twoleg's face, causing her to yowl in pain and drop him to the floor. He scrambled under the nearest object that he could fit under.

The Twolegs exchanged some more words, the one he had scratched sounding angry. The other one seemed to reassure her.

The one in charge reached under and into his hiding spot, feeling around for him. Wolfsoul narrowed his eyes and bit her paw when it was a whisker's length away. It didn't pull back put grabbed him and yanked him out into the open awkwardly. Soon both paws had grasped him and lifted him into the air.

Wolfsoul let out snarls as he was shoved into a similar cage to the last one. The Twoleg handed the cage to the other one and walked out into the main clearing. The one holding his cage handed over some of those green things again.

Then they were walking out the door. They got into a white monster and went roaring about on the Thunderpath.


	9. Chapter 7

Awhile later, the monster pulled to a stop. The she-Twoleg got out and grabbed his cage, closing the monster behind her. We were at another Twoleg nest, but in a more populated area of Twolegplace now. This nest actually looked like a home now.

The Twoleg walked up to an opening in the nest and went in, closing the opening. She unlocked his cage and let him out.

Wolfsoul wasn't very curious about the Twoleg nest. He decided to get an idea of how big it was anyway. He searched nearly every den, but when he was entering the last one, he heard pawsteps behind him.

"I wouldn't go in there." A voice sounded.

Wolfsoul whirled around. "Why not?" He snarled at the strange cat.

"The house folk has a dog in there." The cat meowed.

"What's a house and what's a house folk?" He asked, confused.

"This place is a house and the house folk are those things that brought you here." The cat chuckled.

"Who are you?" The warrior asked the strange cat.

"I'm Randy." The black tom responded. "And who are you?"

"Wolfsoul." He answered warily.

"What an interesting name." Randy meowed. "Reminds me of those wild cats way out there."

The second part piqued Wolfsoul's interest. "Wild cats? Tell me more."

"They live in what the others call clans. Four of them." Randy continued. "They live around a huge lake and call it their territory. It is said that they chase strangers out."

"How did you learn of these clans?" The wolf-like tom demanded.

"From some of the others, of course." The black tom meowed.

"Others?" Wolfsoul echoed.

"We're not the only cats in this city, you know." Randy snickered.

"City?" Wolfsoul felt really stupid by asking.

"Do you know anything?" Randy rolled his eyes. "A city is the home of all of the houses!"

"At my home we called it Twolegplace." Wolfsoul almost growled.

Randy snickered again. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Hey, I didn't invent it." The gray warrior retorted.

"Whoa, easy pal." Another meow came.

Wolfsoul turned around, back towards the room he had never gotten to enter. A light brown tabby stood there.

"I'm Troy." The cat told him before he could ask. "Yes, there is another one of us here."

"Who?"

"Yo, Hera!" Troy called. "Newcomer wants to meet ya!"

A beautiful ginger she-cat came into view from behind Troy.


	10. Kittypet Groups in Twolegplace

So…this isn't really a chapter. I don't know what to call it…but here, it might help you understand things more:

 _ **Cats That Live Together in Twolegplace:**_

 **Hera, Randy, and Troy.**

 **All of the other cats live alone with their Twolegs.**


	11. Chapter 8

Wolfsoul forced his mouth to not gap open. This cat was beautiful!

The ginger she-cat cocked her head. "I'm Hera."

"I-I'm Wolfsoul." He stammered. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you." Hera meowed.

There was an awkward silence for a few heartbeats.

"So…" Hera broke the silence. "Where are you from?"

"Stealthclan." Wolfsoul answered.

"So you are from those clans?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Wolfsoul meowed proudly. "And it's nothing to be ashamed of either."

Randy just nodded, clearly unsure what to say.

"I always wanted to go visit them and see how the live." Hera admitted. "I just don't know how to get there."

"Do you know where it is?" Wolfsoul asked her.

"I have an idea of where it may be." She meowed.

"Can you show me?" He asked.

"Every night we're given the option to go outside." Hera told him. "I'll show you then."

"Okay, that's great." Wolfsoul felt a small burst of hope the idea of finding a way home. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She dipped her head.


	12. Chapter 9

True to Hera's words, the Twolegs opened the main opening (which he learned was a door) and let them outside. Then the Twoleg went back inside the house. Hera and Wolfsoul padded over to a huge oak tree and climbed up to a great height. They were high enough to see over almost all of Twolegplace.

"Wow, this is a great view." He murmured.

"Yes and this breeze feels nice." Hera mewed.

"Yeah." Wolfsoul agreed.

"Could you tell me more about those clans?" She asked.

"Sure." Wolfsoul meowed. "There's four different clans; Stealthclan, which is my clan, Heartclan, Littleclan, and Pondclan. Kits aren't apprenticed until they're six moons old, but when they're old enough they are given a mentor. After that they train every day until they become a warrior. If they wanted to, they could be a medicine cat apprentice and then a medicine cat of the clan. Every half moon the medicine cats go to the Moonpool, where they share tongues with our ancestors, Starclan. Every full moon, all the cats old enough go to the Gathering on an island in the lake."

"How do you tell who's a kit or apprentice?" The ginger she-cat asked.

"They have kit or paw at the end of their name." He responded. "I'm a warrior. I haven't been one long."

"What happened for you to get here?" She asked.

"Twolegs came and they set our forest on fire. Then they lured us out. Everyone got out, but the Twolegs, they put a trap in front of the exit before I could get out. They trapped me and took me to a place where more Twolegs gave this she-Twoleg green stuff." His heart hurt at the memory of being caught.

"The place was an animal-shelter." Hera explained. "Dogs and cats that are found in the wild or not wanted by their house folk go there. And that green stuff was money."

Wolfsoul nodded, showing his understanding. "I've learned so much already, just by being caught."

"And so have I." Hera murmured in his ear.

Wolfsoul looked up at the night sky and the stars. "I wonder if Starclan is watching me now."

"Of course they are, Wolfsoul." The ginger she-cat comforted him. "Maybe it was part of your destiny to be caught and end up here."

He looked at her after she said the last part. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, Wolfsoul, I do." She nodded. "Maybe we were meant to meet each other."

He looked back over the city, nodding. Her idea sounded farfetched, but he believed it. Maybe they were meant to meet each other.

"So," He broke the silence. "Which way did you think the clans were?"

Before she could answer a star started falling from the sky. It fell towards the area right in front of them, across the city. Wolfpaw gasped.

"What is it?" Hera asked, concerned.

"Starclan is under attack by the Dark Forest, I forgot." Wolfsoul meowed, worriedly. "The star is showing me the way and that another Starclan warrior had fallen."

He scrambled over to the tree trunk and slid down the tree. Hera followed him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Home." He meowed firmly.

"You can't go now, it's too dark out." Hera told him.

"Hera," Wolfsoul meowed sadly. "I have to. Stealthclan needs me." He turned and looked in the direction the star had fallen. "I know the path."

"You don't know the way through the city." She reminded him. "There are all kinds of bad things out there."

"I can face them then." Wolfsoul mused. "That's why I am a warrior, after all."

"You won't be able to face half of those things alone." Hera meowed desperately.

"Then I'll die trying." Wolfsoul almost growled. He softened his voice. "Hera, look, I'm going with or without any other cats. I have to get home. I have to save them all when the time comes."

He turned away from her again and raced up to the Thunderpath. After waiting for a couple of monsters to pass, he raced across. He looked back at Hera sadly. The she-cat was standing there looking after him with her tail and head drooping.

Wolfsoul narrowed his eyes and turned back in the direction he was going, towards home.


	13. Chapter 10

Wolfsoul bounded across another Thunderpath. He was now facing a long row of Twoleg nests. He walked through the grass in the yard of one of them and hopped onto a wooden fence. Balancing carefully, he began walking over to the next fence.

A sudden barking from his right startled him. Wolfsoul looked down to see a large, black dog. It was drooling and its mouth was wide open, showing large teeth. It barked again and then jumped up against the fence, nearly knocking Wolfsoul off.

His heart was pounding in his chest when he got into a safe position on the fence again. He moved across it, a little faster than before. The crazy dog bashed itself into the fence, making Wolfsoul loose his balance and fall off of the other side. He hit the grass in the yard next door with a hard thump.

"Hello, trespasser." A voice meowed.

Wolfsoul looked up to see three cats surrounding him. He bared his teeth. "Blame that dog."

"Actually that dog helped us, mate." The cat purred. "The name's Apricot." His peach colored tail flicked the cat next to him. "This is Coco and the other cat is Marshmallow."

Wolfsoul stayed silent, flicking his tail in annoyance.

"Well, introduce yourself." Coco, a brown she-cat meowed.

"Yeah," The white cat, Marshmallow, purred.

Wolfsoul didn't answer, but instead flattened his ears.

"Alright then, if you won't tell us, then we'll just call ya Wolf, only cause you look like one." Apricot sneered.

Wolfsoul leapt onto the fence. He let out a hiss before he started back in the direction he had wanted to go. The direction away from this kittypet gang. He managed to get onto the next fence, but in the next yard, he saw another cat.

"Yo, what're ya doing on my fence, man!" The red-brown tom asked. "I'm Brick."

"Going home." Wolfsoul snarled, still moving across the fence.

"You'd better!" Brick growled at him.

He ignored the rude tom and kept moving. He started across another fence, only to find his path blocked by two more cats. One was a tortoiseshell she-cat and the other one was an ash-gray she-cat.

"I'm Autumn and this is Sooty." The tortoiseshell she-cat meowed. "Who are you?"

Wolfsoul kept moving, ignoring Autumn and Sooty. When he reached them, he jumped over and landed behind them. He padded along fence after fence, not finding any more cats until dawn.

This time, there were three again. A black she-cat, a creamy tom, and a ginger she-cat. Instead of introducing themselves, they unsheathed claws and flattened ears right away. They growled and snarled as they advanced towards him.

"We're gonna kill you." The tom growled.

"You can try." Wolfsoul snarled.

The two cats charged at each other and began fighting right there on the fence.


	14. Chapter 11

The tom was weaker than Wolfsoul had expected. He easily knocked the cat off of the fence. Same for the black she-cat. After she had been knocked off, he stood on top of the fence, facing the ginger she-cat.

"I'm a lot better than they are." Her eyes flashed.

"We'll see about that." Wolfsoul snarled back at her.

They charged and ended up in a bundle of fighting fur. In the end, Wolfsoul knocked her off due to his Dark Forest training. He quickly ran along the top of the fence, reaching the next Thunderpath by dawn.

He leapt off of the fence and padded up to the hard black surface of it. He heaved an exhausted sigh. Wolfsoul began dashing across, only looking right and seeing no monsters. He heard one from the left and turned his head to look as he did. There were two monsters coming from the left. He forced himself to move faster.

But it was already too late. Wolfsoul let out the loudest yowl he had ever heard as the monster's black, rubbery paws ran over his hind legs and tail.

"Wolfsoul!" He heard a familiar voice yowl.

Before he could answer, his vision was plunged into blackness as he passed out.


	15. Chapter 12

The first thing Wolfsoul felt when he woke up was pain, extreme pain. He let out a groan and opened his eyes. It took him a few heartbeats to remember what had happened to him. He looked around realizing that he wasn't on the Thunderpath anymore.

"Oh, thank Starclan." A she-cat mewed in relief.

Wolfsoul looked towards the source of the voice to see Hera. He smiled weakly. "Looks like you're catching on to the clans' terms."

She chuckled. "Looks like you're alive." She responded warmly.

"Yeah." Wolfsoul meowed. "But it does hurt a lot."

She padded over to him and sat down, wrapping her tail around him. "At least you're alright." She murmured softly.

Wolfsoul rested his chin on the ground and let out a soft purr. "We should go hunting." He meowed suddenly, feeling hunger gnawing at his belly.

"Yes, we should." Hera agreed. "Can you get up?"

"I don't know." He mumbled. "Might as well try."

Wolfsoul braced himself and then forced all of his strength and effort into getting to his paws. He collapsed, panting. He groaned in annoyance. He tried again, but couldn't manage it.

"Your legs must be damaged worse than they look." Hera meowed. "I'll go see if I can catch something."

"Good luck." Wolfsoul meowed as he watched her bound off.

He rested his chin on the ground again, his eyes darting around the area they were in. It was cool, not cold or hot. The ground was dry dirt. It was dark and above him he sensed wood. _Are we under a Twoleg nest?_ He looked towards the spot where Hera had gone. Then he noticed that there was a fence around the whole area. He saw that she had gone through a hole to leave. _Interesting temporary camp…_

After a little while, Hera came back through the hole in the fence and lay down next to him, dropping down two mice.

"This look good?" She asked.

"Yep." Wolfsoul meowed.

They ate the mice in silence.

"What time of day is it?" He asked her.

"About noon." She replied.

"Noon?" He questioned.

"Sunhigh." Hera explained.

"Oh." Wolfsoul muttered.

"We should stay here for awhile until you recover." She meowed after a few heartbeats.

"We can't." He meowed firmly. "The clans are in danger and need our help, Hera. Do you know any cats around here who are good with herbs?"

"Well, if you insist, there is one that I know of." Hera admitted. "He's not a kittypet or a rogue. He's a loner."

"Can you find him and bring him here?" He asked.

"But what if some house folk or another cat finds you?" Hera asked worriedly. "I can't leave you here alone."

"Hera," He meowed, struggling to keep the impatience out of his voice. "Just do it, please. We have to hurry. We have to get moving."

The ginger she-cat gazed into his eyes and he into hers.

"Please." Wolfsoul pleaded.

"Alright, for you and the clans." Hera meowed finally.

"Thank you, Hera." He meowed. "You'll be doing the clans a great favor."

"I hope so." She dipped her head. "See you when we get back."

"May Starclan light your path, Hera." Wolfsoul called to her as she left him and went through the hole.

He closed his eyes to get some well deserved rest...


	16. Our Cats UPDATED

**So, it's been awhile since I posted our cats, and in case anyone was loosing track of who's dead, alive, etc (I have!), I am taking the long, annoying task of writing who's alive. I might add the deceased at the bottom.**

 **The list here will be the clans, kittypets, Dark Forest cats, and (maybe) the deceased. (I am not including the Tribe, sorry.)**

 **(The reason for my recent inactivity has been because I have gotten a new computer, finally. I have been downloading games and playing them, you get the idea. I got carried away exploring the thing. Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters. I hope to post new chapters more often guys. Sorry about the delays!)**

 **OUR CATS:**

 _Stealthclan:_

Leader: Brightstar (ginger she-cat)

Deputy: Grayflight (gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Stonepool (stone gray tom)

Queens: Frostfire (white with blue eyes)

Gleamfur (ginger she-cat with shining fur)

Amberspot (gray she-cat with amber colored spots)

Elders: Shadowclaw *I think I have been calling him Blackclaw by mistake* (black tabby tom)

Warriors: Bramblepatch (brown tabby tom)

Silverclaw (silver she-cat with bad temper)

Blackpelt (pure black tom)

Silentstream (gray tabby tom)

Blueshine (blue gray she-cat)

Greyfur (gray tabby tom)

Blossomcloud (ginger she-cat)

Brackenpelt (golden tom)

Whiteflame (white tabby tom)

Fernberry (ginger she-cat)

Wolfsoul (wolf-like tabby tom; main character)

Apprentices: Foxpaw (ginger she-cat)

Stormpaw (gray tabby tom, brother of Foxpaw)

(Both are almost warriors)

Kits: Logkit (brown tabby tom)

Littlekit (light gray tabby tom)

(Both are sons of Amberspot and Blackpelt)

 _Pondclan:_

Leader: Wetstar (blue-gray tabby tom)

Deputy: Blossomberry (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Medicine cat: Willowcloud (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Queens: Redpuddle (redish brown she-cat)

Elders: Palewhisker (pale ginger she-cat)

Cedarmist (gray tom)

Warriors: Jayclaw (light gray tabby tom)

Grayspeck (gray she-cat)

Wildflame (bright ginger tabby tom)

Nettletooth (black tom with large teeth)

Hollybriar (flame ginger she-cat)

Cloverfang (pale gray tom)

Mousepelt (gray she-cat)

Whiskerjaw (white tabby tom with extra whiskers)

Softspot (silver tabby tom with a soft spot for kits)

Maplefur (tan she-cat)

Lakeheart (blue-gray tabby tom)

Apprentices:

Larkpaw (gray she-cat)

Troutpaw (dark gray tabby tom)

Silverpaw (silver she-cat)

Kits: Lionkit (golden tabby tom) -belongs to Redpuddle and Jayclaw

 _Littleclan:_

Leader: Snarlstar (black tabby tom)

Deputy: Shredscar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Medicine cat: Mothmist (light gray she-cat)

Queens: Smallbird (cream colored she-cat)

Elders: Deerskip (brown she-cat with white tail)

Thistlethroat (dark brown tabby tom with black stripes)

Spidertuft (black tabby tom)

Warriors: Sootfur (gray tabby tom)

Crowberry (black she-cat)

Spottedpool (spotted tortoiseshell she-cat)

Fallenstorm (dark gray tabby tom)

Echosong (pure white she-cat)

Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Shellblaze (pale gray she-cat)

Rockcloud (stone gray tabby tom)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Apprentices: Strongpaw (black she-cat)

Berrypaw (creamy tabby tom)

Snakepaw (gray she-cat)

Kits: Mosskit (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes) -belongs to Smallbird and Fallenstorm

 _Heartclan:_

Leader: Mallowstar (light brown she-cat)

Deputy: Swiftheart (white tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Cinderlight (very light gray she-cat)

Queens: Roseflight (silver she-cat)

Elders: Redstem (redish brown tabby tom with blind, blue eyes)

Gorsedust (white she-cat)

Heavyfur (black tabby tom)

Warriors: Hawkwing (light brown tabby tom)

Sheeppelt (fluffy white she-cat)

Flamefur (orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Nutfur (dark brown she-cat)

Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Deadspirit (pure black tabby tom)

Yellowbird (creamy she-cat)

Logpelt (brown tabby tom)

Apprentices: Beepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Sweetpaw (light brown she-cat)

Otterpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Kits: Petalkit (ginger she-cat) -born to Roseflight and Hawkwing

 _Dark Forest Warriors:_

Leaders: Tigerfang (looks like Tigerstar)

Goldenstar (golden tabby tom)

Trainers: Hawktalon (light brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes)

Blackscar (black tabby tom covered with scars)

Swiftclaw (black and white tabby tom)

Crowthroat (black tabby tom with white throat)

Dawntooth (gray she-cat)

Sootflame (light gray she-cat with ginger spots)

Dustthorne (dust colored tabby tom)

Dusksoar (light gray she-cat)

Lionscar (golden tabby tom with scars covering his pelt)

Twistedclaw (Brown she-cat with twisted from claws and bad temper)

Pricklepelt (black she-cat with extreme temper)

Apprentices: Clan cats

 _Kittypets:_

Troy (light brown tabby tom)

Hera (ginger she-cat)

Apricot (creamy colored tabby tom)

Coco (chocolaty brown she-cat)

Marshmallow (white tabby tom)

Autumn (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Randy (black tabby tom)

Sooty (ash gray she-cat)

Brick (red brown tabby tom)

Shadow (black she-cat)

Berry (creamy tabby tom)

Fox (ginger she-cat)

 **Alright, so after going through this long list of cats, you're probably saying something similar to "Get on with the next chapter already!" I will, but first..here comes our deceased (dead) cats.**

 _The Deceased:_

Dark Forest: Stagfoot

Heartclan: Crowpaw

Littleclan: Flintpaw

 **(I remember Tiger is dead too, but he is in the Tribe and I'm not putting them here)**

 **So, now comes the next chapter guys, hope you'll enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 13

Wolfsoul woke up feeling a paw prodding him in the side. The groaned and opened his eyes. It was after sundown, based on the fact that there was no light. He saw two pairs of shining eyes. One was Hera's and the other pair was from a cat he didn't recognize.

"Welcome back, Hera." He meowed as enthusiastically as he could.

He saw amusement in her eyes. "This is Noah. He's the herb cat you wanted."

He could only see the cat dimly, but he noticed that Noah was light gray.

The wise herb cat dipped his head respectfully. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Wolfsoul meowed. "My name's Wolfsoul."

"Well, Wolfsoul, Hera says you got hit by a car, correct?"

"Unfortunately." He replied.

"Let me see the damage." The older cat rasped.

Noah inspected Wolfsoul's hind legs and tail.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" He asked the light gray tabby.

"Well," Noah answered slowly," It seems that one leg is broken and the other is sprained. Your tail is broken as well."

"Can I travel?" Wolfsoul demanded.

"Yes, but it would be painful and maybe make it worse." The older cat told him. "It's best to rest it."

"I can't rest." The wolf-like tom retorted. "I have a few clans to save."

"But you can't even get up." Hera reminded him.

"I know, but I'll have to find a way to keep moving." Wolfsoul decided. "I have to keep going."

"Any herbs that can help him, Noah?" Hera asked.

"I'll go see what I can find." The old cat meowed, turning towards the hole. "Don't worry, I won't be long."

Noah padded through the gap in the fence, leaving Hera and Wolfsoul alone.

The injured tom heaved an impatient sigh and rested his chin on the ground. After many heartbeats, Noah came back with some cobweb and other herbs, as well as a thick stick to support the tom's broken leg.

It didn't take long for the old cat to put all of the herbs on the injured legs and tail of the wolf-like tom.

"Try to get up now." Noah told him.

"I'll try." Wolfsoul sighed.

He gathered all of his strength and began rising to his paws. He collapsed and tried again, but failed. He let out a hiss of annoyance and tried again, getting to his paws despite the large amount of pain.

"Good." Noah meowed. "Now walk to the hole and back."

Without replying, Wolfsoul obeyed. As he walked, he noticed that his legs were stiff from lying around. He was half dragging his hind legs, his tail flopping around limply. He was exhausted by the time he reached Noah's side again.

"So...can I travel...better...now?" He panted in between breaths.

"A little, but like I said before, It would be best if you didn't." Noah responded.

"Good enough." Wolfsoul meowed.

"For now, I recommend a good night's rest for both of you." The light gray elder meowed as he turned and padded through the hole and left them.

"He's right." Hera told him. "We better sleep."

"Alright." Wolfsoul agreed, carefully lying down. "Good night, Hera."

"Good night, Wolfsoul." She responded, lying down next to him.

He closed his eyes and felt her lick his shoulder affectionately as sleep pulled him in.

The next morning they hunted and then started out for the long day's journey ahead of them. They made it to the end of Twolegplace by sunhigh.

"How much further?" Wolfsoul asked her.

"Maybe a couple days' worth of travelling." Hera responded.

He sighed. "Well, better out here than in that city or whatever you call it."

Hera brushed up against his ruffled, ungroomed pelt and let out a purr. Then she licked him on the shoulder like she had the night before.

Wolfsoul felt a happiness in him and purred back at her.


	18. Chapter 14

Another day passed. Wolfsoul began to recover his strength and soon his sprained leg was better. After ripping off all the cobwebs and herbs, he and Hera continued the journey, the wolf-like tom not dragging as much.

Now, they were moving along the sandy bank of a large river. It was nearly sunhigh.

"Should we stop for a hunt?" He asked Hera.

"Yes, probably." She agreed.

"I'm going to try on my own this time and see if I can actually do anything now." He muttered.

"Alright." She dipper her ginger head. "Let's meet back right here, okay?"

He nodded in agreement. He stalked low through the high grass away from the back. He heard a snuffling noise. He sniffed the air and detected a hint of shrew. Wolfsoul padded towards it, lowering himself into the hunter's crouch. Just ahead, he saw the creature. It was looking the opposite way.

Wolfsoul pounced and landed on it, swiftly biting its neck. He murmured his thanks to Starclan and carried the dead animal back to the sandy bank. He lay down. He heard a frantic cat wailing in pain deeper in the direction Hera had gone. Panic flared inside him.

"Hera!" He yowled, scrambling to his paws and raced towards the wailing cat.

Wolfsoul didn't bother with stealth, but instead carelessly let the tall grass brush against his messy pelt. Another yowl of pain came. It was closer than before. She wasn't far away now.

"I'm coming Hera!" He roared.

Wolfsoul let out a startled yowl as something tackled into his side. He caught a glimpse of dark brown fur and dark amber eyes.

"Might as well finish you when you're weak." Tigerfang's menacing voice filled the air.


	19. Chapter 15

Tigerfang raised a paw, claws unsheathed. "Time for the end of you, my son."

"Not today." Wolfsoul snarled, slashing a forepaw across the tabby's muzzle.

Tigerfang staggered back, off of his son. Wolfsoul staggered back to his paws.

"Where's Hawktalon?" Wolfsoul asked, growling.

"I'm not telling." The dark brown tabby meowed calmly, confidently.

"He's with Hera, isn't he?" Wolfsoul flattened his ears and twitched his hurting tail.

Tigerfang's eyes gleamed, but he did not answer the question.

"Isn't he?" The wolf-like tom repeated.

"Why would you rely on a kittypet?" His father snarled. "You are a clan cat, Wolfsoul, not a kittypet!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He glared at the other cat. "You aren't my mentor!"

With a screech, Wolfsoul leapt on top of Tigerfang, his limbs flying wildly. The bundle of fur tumbled around through the grass and down a hill, right into the river. The current seperated them and Wolfsoul swam around, frantically, coughing up water.

He glimpsed his father disappear to the Dark Forest and hoped that Hawktalon had done the same. He managed to get near enough to the bank to scramble up. He took a few heartbeats to cough up some more water and catch his breath. He saw that the herbs and stick had been washed off of his leg and tail. Not like it mattered anymore anyway.

He limped towards the area where he had heard Hera.

"Hera?" Wolfsoul called weakly, stumbling around, barely supporting himself after the small battle with Tigerfang.

"Wolfsoul!" A strained cry responded.

"Hera!" He yowled, worry and hope filling him. _She is alive!_

"Wolfsoul!" Her reply came louder.

"I'm coming, Hera!" He called. "Hang on!"

He stumbled in the direction he heard her from. After ten or twenty heartbeats he heard a soft moan from nearby.

"Hera?" He whispered.

"Thank Starclan you're here." She answered.

He dragged himself towards her voice, finding her lying on the ground, injured.

"Are you alright? Who attacked you?" He asked immediately.

"A light brown tabby. He had ice blue eyes." She told him.

"I knew it!" Wolfsoul almost snarled. "Hawktalon!"

"Was that his name?" Hera murmured. "Oh great Starclan! You're hurt too."

"I'm fine." He assured her, though he wasn't exactly sure himself. "Are you okay?"

Hera pulled herself into a sitting position. "I think so."

Wolfsoul looked up at the sky and saw black smoke. "What's that?" He meowed.

"What's what?" Hera asked. SHe glanced at the sky too. "Smoke!"

"Follow me!" Wolfsoul turned into the grass and raced towards the direction the smoke came from.

Hera raced after him. They kept running and running, towards the source of the smoke. They ran even until after the grass got shorter. Not long before sundown, they reached their destination. Wolfsoul was standing in place, frozen with horror and shock.

"Oh no. Oh no." He muttered. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Hera asked him.

Wolfsoul swallowed, worriedly. "That's clan territory."


	20. Chapter 16 and Deceased UPDATED

All that was left were burnt trees. In all of the territories. There were bodies of cats and prey, and even bones of them. Wolfsoul and Hera were looking through the remains of the clans. But the bodies were only a few. Cats survived, but where did they go?

"I just can't believe it." Wolfsoul meowed. "They're all gone."

* * *

 **The Deceased:**

 _Dark Forest:_

Stagfoot

 _Heartclan:_

Crowpaw

Heavyfur

Sweetpaw

 _Littleclan:_

Spottedpool

Flintpaw

Spidertuft

 _Pondclan:_

Jayclaw

Lionkit

 _Stealthclan:_

Whiteflame

Silverclaw

Shadowclaw

Brightstar

* * *

They were at the Pondclan and Stealthclan border, ready to see what happened in his clan.

"You okay?" Hera asked him.

"I will be when I find out no cat in my clan is dead." He responded.

They silently crossed the border and reached the Stealthclan camp. Wolfsoul braced himself and they went in.

He saw the skeleton of a cat next to the remains of the fresh-kill pile. He saw the familiar black pelt of Shadowclaw under a smoking bramble in the entrance to the elder's den. Sadness crept into him. Then he saw a white cat, lying not far from Brightstar's den. The cat was under a heavily smoking branch.

"Whiteflame?" He murmured sadly.

He reached his friend and sniffed him, finding only the smell of smoke and death. Lots and lots of death. Nearly dragging his paws now, he entered the leader's den and found Brightstar lying there, unmoving. She was dead too.

"Four." Wolfsoul croaked hoarsely. "Four cats dead."

He let himself collapse into a lying position. He threw his head back and let out a loud yowl of anger and sadness, no words came though. He rested his chin on the ground, closing his eyes.

He felt Hera's tail wrap around him comfortingly. He didn't move. He just lay there, mourning his dead clanmates. Whiteflame, Shadowclaw, Brightstar, and whoever those bones belonged to. _Where are the survivors now?_

 **Next chapter is going to be Grayflight getting his nine lives in a dream from Starclan and becoming the new leader of Stealthclan.**


	21. Chapter 17: From Grayflight to Graystar

"Grayflight, you have to find a way to get your nine lives." Bramblepatch told him.

"I know, Bramblepatch." The deputy responded. "Not like we took the Moonpool with us."

"I wonder what Wolfsoul would tell you if he were here now." Stonepool muttered.

"Well he's not here!" Bramblepatch hissed. "The forest is gone too!"

Before Stonepool could argue, Grayflight interrupted. "Enough, both of you!"

They fell into silence as they trekked through the remaining sunlight. News of Wolfsoul's true kin had gotten through the clan and now Stealthclan was having problems staying together socially. They were travelling with Heartclan, Pondclan and Littleclan, looking for a new home.

Soon the four clans stopped and lay down to sleep for the night. Grayflight closed his eyes, hoping for a good night's sleep.

*X*

"Welcome, Grayflight." A voice meowed.

The gray tom opened his eyes and got to his paws. He was in Starclan!

"Hello, Bluestar." He dipped his head to the former Thunderclan leader.

"You probably know why you are here." Bluestar told him. "It is time for you to become the successor of Brightstar."

He dipped his head. "I am ready, Bluestar."

"Very well then." Bluestar sounded satisfied. She flicked her blue-gray tail towards a rock. "That is the Moonstone, where we would get our nine lives in the first forest. Walk over to it and press your nose to it."

He walked over to the strange stone and crouched down, pressing his nose to the cold surface of it.

It plunged him into another dream…

*X*

Grayflight opened his eyes again to see a flame-colored tom with green eyes.

"I am Firestar, leader of Thunderclan after Bluestar." The cat introduced himself. "In your second life, I give you courage." The tom touched his nose to the deputy's.

Suddenly everything around him faded away and he saw cats fighting badgers, bleeding horribly and not giving up.

Gasping as the vision faded, he now saw another cat before him.

"I am Brindleface." The she-cat meowed gently. "I was once a queen in Thunderclan before it perished. Now, I give you your third life, a life of love."

This vision showed two cats, one a queen and the other a warrior, standing over kits and meowing affectionate, unheard words. The vision faded and now a light gray she-cat stood before him.

"I, Cinderpelt, former medicine cat of Thunderclan grant you the life of friendship." The she-cat purred.

The vision that came this time was of a gray tomcat with yellow eyes and his friend, a orange flame colored cat with green eyes helping a scared-looking black tom. They were taking him to a barn past the former Windclan territory, where a black and white tom awaited them.

"I am Mudclaw, former Windclan cat and I grant you the life of fierceness in battle."

Cats were fighting fiercely, against each other. Bodies littered the ground and blood splattered Grayflight's eyesight. He blinked it away, only to hear the yowls and screeching grow louder and find more blood everywhere, even covering his paws. It rose up into a lake of blood rising over his head.

When the vision faded, his jaw was gaping open and he was heaving heavy breaths. He forced himself to sheath his claws again.

This went on until they had gone through all of the lives. Each vision different from the last. Long before the last one came, Grayflight wanted to wake up back with the four clans, to eat or start travelling again. But, at last the visions ended.

Now he stood before all of the cats who had given him his lives. Brightstar was there. She was in the middle.

The former leader of Stealthclan began to conclude the long ceremony. "I hail you by your new name, Graystar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of StealthClan _._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Graystar! Graystar!" All of the nine cats chanted.

Graystar dipped his head and once again, he was plunged into blackness, but this time for the rest of the night.


	22. Chapter 18

It was the next day. Hera and Wolfsoul started travelling ot too long before dawn. They didn't know where to go to find the clans. It was nearly sunhigh and Wolfsoul had picked up the faint scent of the clan cats. He raced along, Hera behind him.

"Where are we going?" She called up to him.

"Following the trail, of course!" Wolfsoul yowled back. "We're going wherever they went."

The trail led across a Thunderpath. He and Hera crossed it easily. He picked up the scent again and followed it through a river, with Hera on his tail. Then they hunted, successfully catching a vole and a shrew. After eating, they began to follow the scent trail again.

"Do you think we're close?" Hera asked.

"I don't know." Wolfsoul admitted. "The smoke from the fire looked like it hadn't been there long, so we're probably getting closer to them. There's so many of them that they'll have to have a good pace for the elders to keep up. We'll catch up."

The trail went on for a long time. At sundown, they had reached a savanna.

"Should we keep going?" Hera meowed.

"Yeah." Wolfsoul purred. "Until at least moonhigh, maybe longer."

"Okay." Hera agreed.

They followed the scent trail through the tall yellow grass, determined to reach the clans. Despite leaf-fall, it was feeling particularly warm. As if the thought jinxed it, it began to get colder the closer it got to moonhigh. The two cats were still travelling not long after moonhigh. They saw a bunch of shapes in the grass in the distance. The shapes looked like many cats. He and Hera glanced at each other.

"We're almost there, Hera." Joy filled Wolfsoul's voice.

Hera let out a purr and licked his shoulder.

They moved towards the clans, not running because they were low on energy, though Wolfsoul wanted to run badly. He wanted to see all of his surviving clanmates.

After a good many heartbeats, they reached the large group of cats. By the looks of it, all of them were sleeping. Hera and Wolfsoul moved among them. Wolfsoul easily noticed that they were the clan cats. Joy filled his heart, making it nearly whole again after the tragedy at the old camp. He easily found his clanmates. Hera was right behind him.

But before he could lay down next to them, however, he heard a snarl behind him. Wolfsoul and Hera turned to see one of the Stealthclan cats. The cat didn't give time for them to identify who it was. The cat leapt, landing on Wolfsoul.

They snarled and growled as the wrestled on the ground, the other cat's claws unsheathed. Wolfsoul kept his sheathed, though, knowing this was a clan cat. He threw the other cat off of him with all of his strength. The cats didn't stop. It barged into his side and they both went down again, tackling one another.

Hera could only stand there and watch, horrified.

Wolfsoul pushed the gray tabby tom off of him. The gray cat didn't get the chance to attack again, however.

"Stop!" A familiar yowl sounded through the air.

Both Wolfsoul and the other cat looked in the direction of the voice.

"Hello, Graystar." Wolfsoul panted.


	23. Our Cats UPDATED 2

**OUR CATS:**

 _Stealthclan:_

Leader: Graystar (gray tabby tom)

Deputy: Bramblepatch (brown tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Stonepool (stone gray tom)

Queens: Frostfire (white with blue eyes)

Gleamfur (ginger she-cat with shining fur)

Amberspot (gray she-cat with amber colored spots)

Warriors: Blackpelt (pure black tom)

Silentstream (gray tabby tom)

Blueshine (blue gray she-cat)

Greyfur (gray tabby tom)

Blossomcloud (ginger she-cat)

Brackenpelt (golden tom)

Fernberry (ginger she-cat)

Wolfsoul (wolf-like tabby tom; main character)

Apprentices: Foxpaw (ginger she-cat)

Stormpaw (gray tabby tom, brother of Foxpaw)

(Both are almost warriors)

Kits: Logkit (brown tabby tom)

Littlekit (light gray tabby tom)

(Both are sons of Amberspot and Blackpelt)

 _Pondclan:_

Leader: Wetstar (blue-gray tabby tom)

Deputy: Blossomberry (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Medicine cat: Willowcloud (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Queens: Redpuddle (redish brown she-cat)

Elders: Palewhisker (pale ginger she-cat)

Cedarmist (gray tom)

Warriors: Grayspeck (gray she-cat)

Wildflame (bright ginger tabby tom)

Nettletooth (black tom with large teeth)

Hollybriar (flame ginger she-cat)

Cloverfang (pale gray tom)

Mousepelt (gray she-cat)

Whiskerjaw (white tabby tom with extra whiskers)

Softspot (silver tabby tom with a soft spot for kits)

Maplefur (tan she-cat)

Lakeheart (blue-gray tabby tom)

Apprentices:

Larkpaw (gray she-cat)

Troutpaw (dark gray tabby tom)

Silverpaw (silver she-cat)

 _Littleclan:_

Leader: Snarlstar (black tabby tom)

Deputy: Shredscar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Medicine cat: Mothmist (light gray she-cat)

Queens: Smallbird (cream colored she-cat)

Elders: Deerskip (brown she-cat with white tail)

Thistlethroat (dark brown tabby tom with black stripes)

Warriors: Sootfur (gray tabby tom)

Crowberry (black she-cat)

Fallenstorm (dark gray tabby tom)

Echosong (pure white she-cat)

Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Shellblaze (pale gray she-cat)

Rockcloud (stone gray tabby tom)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Apprentices: Strongpaw (black she-cat)

Berrypaw (creamy tabby tom)

Snakepaw (gray she-cat)

Kits: Mosskit (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes) -belongs to Smallbird and Fallenstorm

 _Heartclan:_

Leader: Mallowstar (light brown she-cat)

Deputy: Swiftheart (white tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Cinderlight (very light gray she-cat)

Queens: Roseflight (silver she-cat)

Elders: Redstem (redish brown tabby tom with blind, blue eyes)

Gorsedust (white she-cat)

Warriors: Hawkwing (light brown tabby tom)

Sheeppelt (fluffy white she-cat)

Flamefur (orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Nutfur (dark brown she-cat)

Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Deadspirit (pure black tabby tom)

Yellowbird (creamy she-cat)

Logpelt (brown tabby tom)

Apprentices: Beepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Otterpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Kits: Petalkit (ginger she-cat) -born to Roseflight and Hawkwing


	24. Chapter 19

Most of the cats were awake, woken by the noise of the two battling cats. They peered at Hera and Wolfsoul, curious, but wary.

"Welcome back, Wolfsoul." The gray tom moved forward.

Murmurs burst out among the cats. Wolfsoul began to feel slightly uneasy. He flicked his tail.

"Who's the deputy?" He asked.

"Bramblepatch is the deputy of Stealthclan." Graystar meowed.

"He was a good choice." Wolfsoul purred.

Now all of the cats were awake and they were getting as close as they could so that they could hear what was going on.

Graystar heaved a sigh. "Every cat back to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

Cats started going back to the place they had been sleeping and lying down.

Graystar flicked his tail for Wolfsoul to follow him. He glanced back at Hera. She came up to him. The three cats walked away a little ways, far enough away so that no other cat could hear.

"Who is she?" Graystar asked, flicking his tail at Hera.

"Her name's Hera." Wolfsoul responded. "She's the only reason I made it back here."

"You mean the only reason _we_ made it back here." Hera purred.

"Yeah." Wolfsoul purred back in amusement.

Graystar spotted Wolfsoul's injured leg. "What happened to you?"

"I got hit by a Twoleg monster." The wolf-like tom admitted.

"You should have Stonepool take a look at that." The leader told him.

"It can wait until sunrise." Wolfsoul meowed.

"Alright." Graystar agreed. "You better go get some sleep at least."

Wolfsoul dipped his head and turned around, beginning to go back to the group. He heard Hera behind him.

"Hera?" Graystar meowed.

Hera turned back towards him.

"Welcome to the clans." Stealthclan's leader purred.


	25. Chapter 20: Book Finale

It was the next morning. Wolfsoul had his wounds checked by Stonepool, who had told him to be easy on his leg. Right now, Wolfsoul and Hera traveled side by side, as the clans moved through the savanna.

"Where do you think we're going?" The ginger she-cat asked.

"I don't know." Wolfsoul admitted. "We'll find a good place soon enough, don't worry."

"As long as we're together, anywhere's home to me." Hera purred, licking his neck.

He purred back at her.

By sunhigh they had left the savanna and entered another forest. It looked like a good home. It was almost like the old territory. There was a huge lake in the middle with an island twice the size of the old Gathering island. There was even a tree bridge leading to it, just like the old territory.

The clans reached the bridge and crossed it. They hunted and ate a nice meal. Then a small patrol of two cats from each clan was sent out to observe the forest and the other land around the lake.

The patrol returned not long after sundown and told the clan leaders of their discovery. The leaders seemed satisfied, from Wolfsoul's view of being in the back of the group.

"I think this is it, Hera." Wolfsoul murmured.

"This is home?" She asked.

"I think so." He purred.

After a good night's sleep, Wolfsoul woke up energized and ready. The clans went their separate ways, to explore their camps and the areas nearby. At sunhigh that day, they were to meet back on the island to establish borders.

Stealthclan headed the way back to the land that the cats were first on when they arrived. This was to be their territory. The cats who were on the patrol the previous night, Blueshine and Brackenpelt, led the way.

The camp was a huge stone hollow in the ground. The way in or out was what looked like a stone ramp. Graystar agreed that this was to be the camp. Bramblepatch had patrols start working on the dens and thorn barrier for the entrance. The elders' den, nursery, and leader's den began first of course.

By sunhigh, all of the dens were finished and nests had been made. There was even a fresh-kill pile in the middle of the camp.

The clan, except for the queens and kits, of course, headed for the island.

At the end of the Gathering, the borders had been decided and it was agreed on that this was the new Gathering spot. The cats agreed not to come back to the island until the next full moon and the clans went back to their territories.

*X*

The very next day, Stealthclan cats returned to their regular clan duties and the regular clan life began again…

 **End of this book. Book four coming soon.**


End file.
